


Hanzo’s Madness

by Shinnichi666



Category: Samurai Love Ballad: PARTY
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 06:02:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18959350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinnichi666/pseuds/Shinnichi666
Summary: A story with a dominant female character— because I’m sick of the game’s MCs and think they could use a real fighter (aside from the side character, Yuki).  As usual with my heroines, her behavior and personality are molded by her very dark, fucked up past.





	1. Chapter 1

Hanzo’s Madness 1  
Nobunaga sure knows how to pick them. This girl is quite the handful. I’ve finally dropped her off at Kiyosu after taking her to visit her mother and the girl managed to nearly get herself killed four times in one forest path! Either she loves to play the damsel in distress or she’s looking to die. Then there’s the talking. For the love of the gods, stop talking! Unceasing, vapid, insipid, fanciful talk about true love and why she’s saving herself for marriage and how she and Nobunaga will “both feel more fulfilled with the deep emotional bond” she’s creating with him. That’s not love, that’s called blue balls. Just wait until you’re pregnant and have your lying in. See how patient he is then! Whatever, he paid me, I’m leaving. I sense Ieyasu close by so I quickly jump to the rafters and then climb to the roof. I really don’t want to see or deal with him.   
On my way back to my compound, I stop by a brothel. The money I just made is burning a hole in my pocket and I haven’t gotten my rocks off in months. I pick a couple girls and head upstairs with them. I close the door and lean against it, telling them to strip. While they obey, I pull out my cock and start stroking myself. They’re so obedient. So submissive. I tell them to kiss and fondle each other and watch as they touch each other everywhere. My erection is full force and ready to go, so I grab the first one and tell her to keep fondling the other while I slide my hard dick into her. No challenge, no games, no questions. Just total submission and acceptance. They both lay still as I use their bodies for my own pleasure. When I’m done, I drop a couple coins for them and leave through the window.  
When I arrive at my compound, my servant is waiting for me with a message. It’s an assignment and half the pay. The target must be quite the problem, the client has sent three hundred pearls, with another three hundred to be collected upon proof of kill. I look at the name but find only a description: tall foreign woman with wavy yellow hair and a tattoo on her left leg. It’s rare for a woman to be the target of a hit but it does come up from time to time. They’re paying well, so I might as well head out. Even though I’ve never even SEEN a foreign woman... this might be a bit more challenging.  
I find her in a rather unusual way. I should say, she finds me. I’m training in the forest and perk my ears when one of my stars does not hit its intended target. I go to investigate the cause- maybe it hit a bird or something. I find it clasped between the black leather-clad index and middle fingers of a figure leaning against a tree. I call out, “Are you lost?” The figure is wearing a green cloak with randomly placed brown feathers and the hood is trimmed with black fur. I approach and call again, “Give back my star. Get out of here, you don’t want to get hurt, do you?” I hear a sharp, laughing breath but no words. I get closer and say, “Hey, I’m talki-“ my sentence is cut off when I suddenly drop to my knees, unable to move. I’m not bound by anything, my muscles just refuse to listen to my commands. As I lay on my side, paralyzed, I look up at the figure as it approaches me. I can’t see a face. All I see are a pair of fiery eyes. Is this my time, then? I manage to ask, “Are you the Dark One... are you Shinigami? Have you come to take me?” The eyes go black just before my world dims.  
When I come to, my wrists are bound behind my back and I’m propped up against a thick pillar. I smell a fire and hear the crackling embers. A great black wolf stands guard, staring at me with hungry eyes. The dirty floor and the rest of my surroundings indicate that I am in an abandoned building but I can’t even begin to guess which one. Maybe an abandoned shrine? An old, forgotten castle of a fallen samurai? I sense another presence and look towards the fire. I see the cloaked figure from before. I cough and manage to clear my throat enough to speak, “Who are you? Why didn’t you just kill me? Where am I?” Silence. I try again, “Hey! Didn’t you hear me?! Answer me! Who are you?! What is this place and why am I hear?!” Silence. Now, I’m pissed, “What?! Can you not talk? Answer me! Why did you br-“ my question is cut off with a sharp pain in my jaw. I taste blood in my mouth. Good hit, man. A low voice growls, “You talk too much.” I crinkle my eyes, “What? I’m just trying to figure out what the fuck you’ve done to me and why! Who are you and why ar-“ another sharp pain interrupts my speaking. This one on the opposite jaw. The figure rumbles again, “You don’t get to ask questions.” I crinkle my brows again but get no response. The figure just walks over to the fire and pokes at it with the iron, then walks to the door. Before leaving the room, I hear it say something. I don’t know what was said but, whatever it was, it made the wolf bare its teeth as it growled at me. I tried to sit up a bit more and the wolf locked its powerful jaws onto my leg. It didn’t bite down because this was just a warning. A warning to let me know that it would love nothing more than to eat me alive and is waiting for a reason. I sit still and wait for something to happen.  
I must have fallen asleep because I feel water splash on me and the shock stirs me to consciousness. The figure is there again. The voice speaks, “You’ll have to forgive Aaka, she doesn’t like anyone but me. It’s a lone wolf thing, you understand.” The figure stands over me and squats down, asking, “Who hired you?” I crinkle my brows again, “What are you talking about?” The voice lets out an annoyed sigh, “Don’t play stupid with me. I know who you are, Hattori Kiyohiro Hanzo of Iga.” I am unable to hide my shock. I ask, “Who are you?” The figure reaches up and lowers the hood, “Who am I? I am your destruction.” The face which is revealed is gorgeous. Fiery diamond-shaped amber eyes; a high forehead; a regal aquiline nose; full, plump, blood red lips; an angular jawline and chin; high cheekbones; deathly alluring eyebrows; long, dark eyelashes; a smattering of freckles on the nose and cheeks. The left ear has a thin chain connecting the piercing in the cartilage to the one in the lobe. My breath catches in my throat and I cough on my blood. That’s when I remember where I am and what she’s done to me. I return to my senses and struggle against my bindings. A searing pain shoots from my wrists to my shoulders and back down. When I cry out, she smiles and says, “If I were you, I’d stay still. Your bindings aren’t rope, they’re steel wire. Oh, and you’re tied in such a way that any attempt to move will dislocate both of your shoulders.” I look at her, “You’re insane!” Her laugh is terrifying. I ask, “What kind of monster are you?” She laughs again, “I am the product of my environment. Now, who hired you?” I look at her and dodge the question, “What demon are you?” She laughs as she stands up, “Funny you should ask. I am called Chioni.” She pokes the fire and looks at the iron rod before returning it to the fire, then drops the cloak and I see her body. She’s absolutely gorgeous! She’s tall, with long, muscular legs; wide, round hips; an unbelievably narrow waist; a chest I can use as a shelf; long, toned arms; a long, thin neck. When she pulls out her hairpin, a cascade of long, golden hair tumbles down. As she shakes it free, I see it transitions from gold, to magenta, to a deep royal purple. Her thighs, breasts and ass are wrapped tightly in black leather. Her feet are covered in thick black leather boots with high heels and her midsection is bare. Each thigh and boot has at least three blades of some sort and an axe rests on each hip. She has holsters for swords which lean against the wall in their scabbards. I try my best to hide my building arousal but it is difficult. I’ve never seen a woman like her...  
She grabs the poker from the fire and taps the white-hot iron against her arm. The instant sizzle makes me wince and the acrid odor of burning flesh reaches my nostrils and I can’t help but yell out, with a horrified expression, “You’re insane!” She looks over at me and laughs. She saunters over to me and says, “Of course I’m insane! Between being sold to a brothel at the age of nine by my last semblance of family, being raped by fourteen men in five days and whipped after each one for fighting back, being tortured by each man and then burned by number fourteen, killing six people on the fifth night to escape, and spending my life on my own as I traveled here, it’s a wonder I’m this sane!” Turning to me, she adds, “Of course that is subjective.” She squats in front of me and scrunches her nose, “So, you sure you don’t wanna tell me who hired you to kill me?” My eyes widen and she sighs. She grabs my leg and brings the poker toward my skin and I quickly say, “I don’t know who it was! My servant gave me that letter and the first payment! That’s all I know!” She pauses and lifts her eyebrows, “You expect me to believe that?” She brings the poker closer to me and my mouth just takes over, “I’m sorry for what happened to you!” Her hand stops and she looks into my eyes. The fire in hers turns black and she says, “Thank you, but that’s not why you’re here. It has nothing to do with you. If you really want to empathize, you should try to experience some of what I did. You’re just lucky that even I do not have the stomach for that.”   
She turns the poker around and presses it into my wounded jaw. The pain feels unlike anything I’ve ever known. She stands up and returns the poker to the fire. I don’t even attempt to hide my relief. She walks back over to me and sits down. She leans back on one hand and rests her other elbow on her raised knee. She studies me up and down and sits up again. She pulls one of her knives from her left boot. It’s a big hunting knife and I audibly gulp. She looks into my eyes and smiles, “I know what you’re thinking. And yes, this would gut you like a fish.” Just to toy with me, she places the tip of the blade on my chest. The blade is not cold because it’s been in her boot for a while. I feel it cut into my chest and realize my armor is gone. As is my shirt. I’m completely naked from the hips up. She lightly drags the knife down a bit then stops. She pulls the knife away, laughing, “Men. You’re all so easy.” I squint at her, “What’s that supposed to mean?” She laughs again and touches her hand to my bare chest. She slides it down to my groin... to my erection. My fucking body. Damnit.   
She drags her eyes over my body again and puts her knife back into her boot, then gets onto her knees. She undoes some straps and the leather on her groin goes slack. She straddles me, reaches into my waistband and frees my cock. She puts my head to her entrance and lowers herself onto my shaking dick and I am instantly overcome by her tight, wet heat. My mind is so out of it, I moan loudly and hear the sound echo in the room. My eyes flutter closed. She starts riding me, balancing herself on my abdomen. The sweet, wet friction is making me lose my mind so I open my eyes to try to anchor myself in reality. What I see makes it worse. The fire in her eyes is consuming me. Her hips are rising and falling one at a time as she dances on my dick. She circles her groin over mine, making me swirl inside her tight warmth. I feel my body being assaulted by waves of pleasure. Her womanly scent fills my nostrils and I moan again at the sweet aroma. My moans are getting louder and louder as my mind tears away from my body. Her body leaks her arousal onto me and she moves faster. My hips instinctively rise to meet hers as they fall.   
I cry out as my orgasm washes over me. Her moving ceases as her walls convulse around my dick and I ejaculate into her. She cleans up my blood with her finger and then licks her finger clean. She smiles again, “Yum.” Sighing, she lifts herself off of me and readjusts her straps. Pulling the knife back out of her boot, she uses the point to clean under her fingernails. Covered in sweat and panting, I ask, “Why are you doing this? I’ve already told you what I know. Clearly, I won’t be fulfilling that contract. Why don’t you just let me go or kill me?” She shrugs, “Boredom. You’re entertaining.” She suddenly grabs an axe and throws it behind me. I hear a sickening crunch just before she stands up and retrieves whatever it was she hit. She returns with a big rat. After removing her axe, she tosses it to the wolf, who happily munches at it. She wipes the blood off and holds the weapon while analyzing me again. She uses the flat of the blade to lift my chin and orders, “Look at me.” When our eyes meet, her look is completely different than the last time I saw them. I see a fire again but it’s different. Just as deadly and all-consuming as before but different. I feel my groin heating up and tightening again. She lets go of my chin and stands up. She walks into the other room and closes the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiyohiro is already falling for his captor, the mysterious foreign woman he was sent to kill.

Hanzo’s Madness 2  
She has been toying with me all afternoon. To what end? I have no clue. Night has fallen. The moonless sky is barely visible through the dirty windows. The door opens again and she steps into the room. She walks behind me and takes my hands. My wrists and shoulders drop as the pain goes away. I instinctively pull my wrists to my front and massage them. My armor is dropped onto my lap along with my shirt and a small pot. She says, “For your lacerations. Get out. Now.” That’s all she says before going into the other room and slamming the door shut.   
I rub the ointment into my wounds and instantly feel the pain soothed. The stuff has a very strong scent but it’s not unpleasant. It’s also not uncommon, which means I can continue to work while I use it. I wonder if that was her intent. I get dressed and head to the front door to leave then stop. I look around at the dilapidated surroundings and feel my chest tighten. When I put my hand into my pants pocket, I feel the pouch of pearls. I sigh as I look at it. She’s had a very rough life. Now, all she wants is some peace. Instead, she has some asshole hiring some other asshole to try to kill her. I walk over to the door and leave the pouch and letter on the floor. As I stand, my eye catches the light and I see inside. What I see makes me sick. She wasn’t exaggerating! Those scars! I run away before my retching can be heard. I run as far as I can and then throw up. I quietly groan to myself, “Who could do something so evil?” I turn back the direction I’d come but I cannot make out many details. I feel a blade to my throat and her voice is in my head, “Forget what you saw.” Before I can blink, the blade and her voice are gone. I’m alone.  
It is late morning by the time I return to my compound. My servant runs up to me, “Milord! What happened to you?!” I just make noncommittal noises as I head to my chambers. When I reach them, I turn to him, “Leave me be.” I go inside and slam the door shut. I fall into my futon and sleep. A couple hours later, my servant is knocking on my door, “Forgive me, Milord. Lord Ieyasu is here to see you.” Groaning, I sit up and tell him to let him in. My wrists are aching again and I grab the ointment. Ieyasu enters as I rub the soothing mixture into my wounds, asking him, “Who’s the target?” He says, “Oh, you didn’t get my letter yesterday?” I shake my head, “I’ve been away for almost two days now. I just returned a couple hours ago.” He sees my wrists and asks, “Whoa! What happened to you?!” I shrug, “I got careless with some more intense training.” He asks about the ointment and I tell him it was given to me by someone who’s had similar wounds. He picks up the pot and sniffs it, “I’ve never smelled this kind of mixture. I don’t think it was made here. You sure it’s safe?” I sigh, “I don’t know. I know it helps the pain and I know I trust the person who gave it to me.” Though I’m not entirely sure why. Perhaps it is because she trusted me with her past pain? Because I listened? I just cannot think of her as being a bad person. Sad, insane, lonely, suffering, violent, homicidal, probably suicidal, dark, deadly, and intoxicating? Yes, all of the above. Bad? No.   
He notices me spacing out and says, “Well, here’s the assignment and the payment.” I read the description and sharply inhale. I hand back the letter and the pouch, “No.” He balks, “No?! What do you mean, ‘No’?!” I raise my eyebrows, “The word seems pretty clear to me. I’m not going to take this job.” She deserves some peace and quiet. He starts throwing a temper tantrum as I walk away.   
I am in the forest again. I’m trying to take my mind off of her. I haven’t been able to stop thinking about her since that incident over a week ago. Sensing a presence behind me, I swing my blade down and find my sword at Saizo’s throat. His eyes are wide and his hands are in the air, “Whoa! I’m sorry! Kinda tense, huh?” Putting my sword away, I turn around and tell him, “Just go away. Leave me alone.” I leap up into the trees over head and run off toward the seaside cliff. As I approach my favorite tree on the edge of the cliff, on my favorite branch overhanging the steep fall, I see her. Chioni. The foreign woman who held my body captive for an entire day and has held my mind captive since. I know she senses me, so I don’t bother trying to hide myself. Sure enough, as soon as I’m within earshot, she says, “I don’t know whether to consider this a coincidence or stalking.” She turns to me and her eyes are walls once again. She tosses the pouch full of pearls and the assignment note at me, leaps down and leaves me alone on that cliff. My longing grows even more.   
A few days later, while I’m on a job in town, I catch a glimpse of her. She’s pushing a dead man’s head down onto his desk. She easily leaps from the window and onto the street below. She walks casually and is stopped by several men. Sensing where this is going, I step in, “Leave her alone. For your own sake.” One of them tries to pull his sword on me but I knock it from his body before he has a chance to grasp it. Another charges me and I snap his neck. The rest flee. I turn to her, expecting her to thank me. I am not expecting her to slap me. Which is exactly what she does. She hisses, “I don’t need you to protect me. I don’t need anyone. Nor do I want anyone with me.” She turns and leaves. I follow her and slip into her room at the inn at which she’s staying. She whirls on me and lands a solid hit, knocking me on my ass. She comes in for another and I barely manage to dodge it. Leaping to my feet, I match her attacks, move per move.   
When I try to jump over her, she blocks me with a powerful kick. Then, she gets me against the wall with her blade to my throat. Her eyes are wild and smolder with her flames. I know it’s stupid but my arousal gets the best of me and I grab her head and pull her in, locking my lips onto hers. She presses her knife into my throat but that just makes my desire grow. My cock has never been so hard. My kiss becomes more desperate as I nibble on her bottom lip. I feel blood trickling down my throat as she punctures my skin. I cup her cheek and breathe against her lips, “You can go ahead and kill me. I know you won’t because you didn’t when you had my life in your hands.” My hands move over her back and then pull her hips against mine, pressing my erection into her groin as my lips move over hers again. Her lips part when my cock presses against her and I take that opportunity to slide my tongue into her mouth. I feel more blood rolling down my throat and swat the blade away from her hand. She pushes me back and slaps me again. My lust grows even more. I grab her by her arms and spin her around. I hold her arms still with one hand and I slide my other hand into her pants, moving towards the heat I felt when we were up close. I whisper into her ear, “Your body is reacting so beautifully to my touch.” I feel a sharp pain in my abdomen from her elbow. She throws me over her shoulder and pins me to the ground.   
She holds my neck in one hand and does something with the other. I can’t see what she’s doing. I suddenly feel her hand at my waistband and then her hand reaches inside and grabs my aching cock. She keeps her hand on my larynx, barely holding back from crushing it, as she lowers herself onto me. I moan loudly at the tight, wet, warmth. She rides me, using my body for her own pleasure again. I grab her hips and lift mine against hers, letting the pleasure wash over me. She takes my hands off her body and leans forward, pinning them above my head. This puts her face right in front of mine and my lips move to hers. She bites my lip and I growl against the pain, getting even harder. I’m already harder than I’ve ever been in my life. Her warm juices flow down my dick to my testicles and I groan loudly. Her eyes close and then clamp as her own pleasure takes hold. I keep thrusting at that angle as her hips move against mine. She finally screams. Her walls seize around my cock, shaking violently and making me cry out in ecstasy as my own orgasm takes hold. I ejaculate everything I have into her and her body accepts my offering.   
She rolls off of me and lays beside me. We’re both sweaty and panting. I turn my head and look at her. Her very well-endowed chest rises and falls in short, rapid breaths. Her skin glistens in the light of the waxing moon. Her eyes are gently closed. Her body is still quivering from the intense orgasm.  
I seize this opportunity and climb on top of her, pinning her hands over her head and using my free hand to push my pants further down. I rub myself against her heat and groan at the wetness. She softly moans and arches her back, lifting her breasts as though in offering. After pressing my head to her entrance, I let go of my cock and undo the straps on her chest piece. After the straps are open, I tear the hard leather away from her body and marvel at the amazing breasts my actions have laid bare. I latch my lips to her right nipple and push myself into her, unable to wait any longer. We both moan loudly as her body stretches even more to take in my larger erection. I suckle on her nipple and look up at her, locking my eyes onto hers. My thrusts are slow and deliberate, making sure to hit her spot as I watch her reaction. I switch to her left nipple and repeat my suckling before sitting up. I rest one hand on the floor beside her, giving me better leverage to fuck deep inside her tight pussy. Her body’s grip on me is unrelenting. Her walls alternate between clamping down on me and squeezing my shaft and sucking me in and pushing me out. The changes in pressure and focus make me shudder with pleasure. I kiss her deeply and pant against her lips, “Allow me to serve you, Lady of Fire. I am your humble servant, to do with what you please.” Her walls move faster on my dick and she bites her lips then latches them onto my neck, right where her knife had been. She starts sucking on that spot and I feel a tugging sensation as she drains my blood from the wound. I don’t care. I am hers. I have been since day one.   
My hips move faster as my climax builds, fueled by the slapping, sloshing sounds of our bodies as her juices splash out onto my groin. I am grunting like a buck during mating season. Our sweat mixes and fills the air with the thick, heady musk of our sex. The stench makes me move faster and I feel my release snap when her walls quake around me, overcome with her climax. I holler and my dick pumps even more of my essence into her. My muscles give out beneath me and I roll off of her. I soon slip into unconsciousness.  
When I awaken, she is gone. As I start getting dressed, I notice a piece of paper in my pants. I open it and read the note. It is only four words: “I accept your offer.” I don’t even have to think back to know what this means. What have I started?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiyohiro is quickly becoming a certain woman’s toy, and the behavior is not going unnoticed.

Hanzo’s Madness 3  
It has been seven weeks since one of my targets made me her consort- by that, I mean sex slave. She decides when I get to have her; I am not allowed to touch other women (not that other women even appeal to me anymore), yet she can have as many other men as she pleases; I cannot refuse (literally, my body won’t refuse her); I am not to question her; when she summons me, I’d better show, and I’d better be ready for her voracious appetite. Those are the rules. Oh, and she’s dubbed me Koinu: Puppy. It sounds insane and, to be sure, it is COMPLETELY insane. I just can’t get enough of her.   
I’m in Owari with Ieyasu because he’s on another paranoia trip. I’m following him through town as his shadow and Yasumasa, Toromatsu, and Tadakatsu are also accompanying him. Yasumasa stops to harass a girl in the crowd and she tries to run away when he grabs her arm and yanks her into an alley. Ieyasu cheers him on. And I’m supposed to protect these assholes?   
Tadakatsu and Toromatsu urge Yasumasa to leave the girl alone but are silenced by Ieyasu. He hisses, “You are my retainers and therefore bound by my orders. My orders are to leave him alone.” Yasumasa tears at the girl’s kimono and, despite her screams, nobody on the street even looks her way.   
Just as I ready my dagger to stop him before he can to push into her, a blade embeds itself into his thigh and he drops to the ground. I smell her. Chioni is at the dark end of the alley. She doesn’t even glance at me when she says my name, “Hanzo.” I know what her orders are. Ieyasu hisses, “Don’t give orders to my ninja!” Chioni laughs as I drop down and wrap my coat around the girl and lift her back up to the roof. Ieyasu is pissed, “Hanzo! Since when do you disobey orders?!” Chioni laughs wickedly, “That’s cute. The way you think he’s yours to command.” I lower the girl in front of her parents’ shop, telling her to run inside, and then return to the roof to watch the scene. She says, “Koinu.” I instantly drop down to her side and bow low to her. Ieyasu is livid as Yasumasa stumbles to his feet and charges her. I stand before her but she taps my shoulder. I step aside and she gives one powerful kick which sends him flying out onto the street. A crowd gathers and she stalks over to him as I follow right behind her to her right. A low voice rings out, “What’s the meaning of this?” The crowd parts to show Mitsuhide and Nobunaga, with Hideyoshi and Mitsunari in tow. I bow with the rest of the crowd and she stands tall. Ieyasu seems to look forward to what we all know is coming: her beheading. Nobunaga approaches with Mitsuhide and says, “Answer me, woman.” She looks him in the eye and says, “Nothing, just a difference of opinion is all.” Mitsuhide tilts his head and Nobunaga asks what the differing opinions were. She says, “Oh, well, he is of the opinion that raping a young girl is perfectly fine and I disagree.” Yasumasa gasps while he speaks, “She’s... lying... Milords... she... attacked me... for no... reason!” They look between Chio and Yasumasa, unsure which is more reliable. I speak up, “Milords, what she says is true. I, myself, was about to stop him when she showed up. He’d already torn off the girl’s kimono and was ready to penetrate her.” Yasumasa hisses and I glare at him as I say, “If you don’t believe me, Lord Nobunaga and Lord Mitsuhide, I took the girl to her parents’ shop, right there. You can ask her yourself.” Knowing my reputation versus his, Nobunaga orders Mitsuhide, “Kill him. Now.” The crowd gasps and steps back again. Yasumasa looks to Chio and begs her to help him. Her blank expression quickly changes to one of outrage and then darkens to the most terrifying one I’ve ever seen. Even the sky begins to look ominous. In a dark, demonic tone, she says, “I started killing cretans like you when I was nine years old.” She turns from him and starts walking toward me when he whispers, “I’ll teach you, whore!” She stops and, in one fluid motion, unsheathes her katana, whirls around, and beheads him. When her body stops moving, she’s facing away from him as his headless body falls to the ground. The air is thick with tension as the severed nerves slowly die and the blood continues to gush from the body. All five of the most powerful men of the Oda Clan are covered in blood, their faces frozen in shock. She stands and wipes the blood from her sword with her left hand and sheathes it, saying, “Teach Hel, you piece of shit.” Ieyasu is the first to speak, “I want her arrested!” Nobunaga, Mitsuhide, Hideyoshi, and Mitsunari don’t budge. Nobunaga simply says, “No.” Ieyasu is livid. She starts walking away and stops to look over her shoulder and calls to me. All she has to say is her nickname for me and I follow after her, ignoring the looks of surprise.


End file.
